


Objection, Humbug

by sarahcakes613



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M, and also Muppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Rafael has a weird dream.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Objection, Humbug

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about writing this since seeing Raúl mutter "humbug" in the virtual production of A Christmas Carol he did last week. Today seemed the right day to actually put it out into the universe.

“Objection,” Rafael mutters. “Humbug.”

The judge stares down impassively. He doesn’t speak, but Rafael somehow knows his objection is overruled.

“Why do you look like Jack McCoy seduced a Muppet?” He asks curiously.

The judge continues to stare, his brow furrowed.

A bell chimes. A bailiff calls out an unfamiliar docket number.

“18-CR-1913, the people v. -“

“Rafael? Wake up!”

He opens his eyes to find Sonny hovering over him.

“You okay? You were muttering in your sleep.”

“I’m fine,” he grouses. “Probably indigestion. Next year, I’m choosing the Christmas Eve movie.”

“Aw, but The Muppet Christmas Carol is a classic!”


End file.
